<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Boy by KyoukaiKanata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129413">Their Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata'>KyoukaiKanata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Control, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Psychological Effects Of D/s Play, Sex Toys, Subdrop, Switching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a series of events, Pierre panics when he realises he has an affiliation for kink. His partners set to prove there is nothing wrong with being a sub and that new discoveries await.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the result of a combination of a convo between Altissimozucca &amp; myself about the lack of Charles/Max/Pierre OT3's in the fandom, Kai's (greeny1710) Maxiel kink arc which sent my brain into kink overdrive this week and the need for some sanity doing something I love after long hours at work. </p><p>Hope you like it. Part 2 is nearly complete so will be up soon (the only bonus of having taken a day off work but there's now no racing). 💙</p><p>Oh and just to clarify, the Seb mentioned in this is not Seb Vettel. On Valentine's Day Lorenzo posted a story saying 'My Valentine' with Sebsegond so I have just used that as inspiration 🙂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pierre likes it, he shouldn't but he does. It was something that had surged through him when Max had one night, after a long day which had Pierre rushing about helping them, jokingly said "Thank you baby boy for being so good to us". </p><p>Charles had added "You're the best baby, we're so proud to call you ours" and it was like a switch had flipped on in his brain. </p><p>He couldn't explain it any other way. It was like there was a dormant part of him that had come to life with the two comments.</p><p>Heat had surged through him and a pleasant shudder had rippled up his spine. He'd felt complete and he wanted nothing more than to encourage the praise from them again.  </p><p>Luckily he had been able to pass it off as just the result of a cold breeze but it had made him think. He had denied it at first, thinking it couldn't be the case. They, after all, had a perfectly active sex life otherwise, and he had never heard any complaints from his lovers. They seemed to know instinctively what turned him on and vice versa.</p><p>But teamwork, working together to bring him apart, seemed to be something they excelled at. More often than not he was the one in a shaking pleasured mess between them, gasping for breath as they tore him apart and rebuilt him again. </p><p>It wasn't until they went out for dinner with Charles's family and he saw the interactions between Lorenzo and his partner Seb, that Pierre had come to the conclusion he couldn't deny. </p><p>Lorenzo had been leaning forwards passing the jug of water over to Arthur, giving him some brotherly advise about an issue at work and Seb had leant over to whisper in his ear "Thank you for doing that gorgeous boy, that was very sweet of you".</p><p>Pierre had only heard the comment because he had been sat the other side of Seb, but he had seen the reaction it caused in Lorenzo. </p><p>There had been no visual external reaction, at least not one that would be clearly obvious to the rest of his family, but Pierre had been sat close enough and could see the slight hitch in his breath and the light that shone in his eyes. He had seen the squeeze of Seb's hand on Lorenzo's thigh and the intense, but filled with nothing but love, look that was shared between them. </p><p>And he'd known, he'd truly realised at that moment just what he had been craving. What he had needed from Charles and Max, and it freaked him. It freaked him more than anything. </p><p>It wasn't he thought there was anything wrong with it. He could see how much pleasure it brought both Lorenzo and Seb, and knew just how much he liked it to.</p><p>It was more how do you begin. How on earth did he approach the subject with his partners. Neither of them had shown any interest in anything kinky, Max once joking said when Daniel had teased them, that there was nothing wrong with vanilla. </p><p>And there wasn't. There was nothing wrong with vanilla, that just wasn't what he wanted any more. At least that wasn't solely what he wanted. He didn't mind vanilla, but part of his soul seemed to have been awakened and that was screaming for kink. <br/>It just didn't seem normal.</p><p>Whilst he didn't know much, from what little he had ever heard and read the majority of kink seemed to be very heavily pain influenced or with one party having total domination over the other. </p><p>He didn't want that. The thought of being totally suspended, for instance, and beat within an inch whilst having no control didn't appeal to him. <strong>AT ALL</strong>. If anything just the thought of it made him want to shake in fear. </p><p>What did you call it if you wanted praise, some control and mild discipline only. The image that came to his mind caused his own eyes to glaze slightly. Max and Charles surrounding him , one spanking him, the other encouraging and praising him as he sucked them off. Well that, that was an entirely different story and had him hot as hell.</p><p>Where he started now though he wasn't sure. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts, the sharp "Pierre!" causing his head to whip around to the gaze in front of him. Charles was leant over the table, one hand on his arm eyes worried. The hand resting on his shoulder slipped down to his waist and he knew without looking it was Max. </p><p>He could feel eyes on him, the slight tightening of Seb's gaze and the non subtle slip of his hand into Lorenzo's indicating he'd been caught out. They had realised his reaction had something to do with them. </p><p>And it did, kind of, but probably not in the way they believed. </p><p>Seeing Charles open his mouth to talk, he cut in, knowing he better say something and quickly; "Sorry Sharl, what did you say?"</p><p>"Are you alright?" </p><p>"I'm fine" he spoke quickly, a smile falling over his face, only to swallow nervously at the sight in front of him.</p><p>Damn it, he knew that look. Charles gaze had darkened slightly, the sharp squeeze around his waist caused him to glance at Max to. The same fixed searching gaze also on him. </p><p>He felt like both of them were piercing through him, knowing with only two words he wasn't telling the whole truth. They wouldn't call him out on it now, not with Charles family in the vicinity, but it wouldn't be long once they were alone. </p><p>Panic began to set in, his mind clouding over as he glanced back and forth between the intense stares of his lovers. The looks enough to set his soul into a frenzy. </p><p>A mixture of nerves and the thought that their stares were <strong><em>just so fucking hot</em></strong>. He could feel his pants tightening, and knew he had to get out of there to calm down before anything even worse happened. </p><p>He would never be proud of it, when he looked back afterwards, but he did the only thing that seemed to make sense in the storm flaring in his head. He bolted.</p><p>Slapping Charles hand away from his shoulder, and Max's from his waist, he abruptly stood up and walked out. Ignoring Charles and Max's panicked cries of "Pierre" behind him.  </p><p>Reaching the doors, he ran for it, bolting outside and setting off into the night. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and that was just from their looks. He didn't dare try and look back. If he had he would have seen them try and follow him, only to be held back by Seb and his comment of "We need to talk". </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Acceptance is the key to everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the hits, kudos and comments 😊 </p><p>Altissimozucca &amp; myself have agreed the ship name is jointly Piemarles &amp; Lestapply 😂 would love to know thoughts as to what you all think! </p><p>Updates might be a bit slower from now on as I have several days of overtime at work coming up, but l'll do my best. </p><p>Hope you like Part 2 💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A short time later he arrived at the pier, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath in the chilled evening air. He wasn't sure why he had run here of all places.</p><p>A vibration in his pocket had him pulling his phone free, turning it onto silent as call after call attempts came through from his lovers. It wasn't he didn't want to talk to them, it was more he had no idea where to start. </p><p>He had a horrible feeling Seb and Lorenzo had an idea as to what he was thinking. Lorenzo especially had always been incredibly perceptive and knowing how close the Leclerc brothers were, it wouldn't be long before Charles and Max knew as well. Lost in thought, he began to pace, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Pierre, there you are!" </p><p>Pierre startled, twisting round only to find his wrist caught in a tight grip as he was pulled into strong arms. He knew who it was without even having to look. </p><p>A strong hand cupped the side of his still flushed cheek, stroking and tilting his head up. </p><p>"Look at me Pierre"</p><p>Squirming, he tried to break free, eyes closed, embarrassment and uncertainty filling him at once. They were younger than him, yet he had often found they were the one's looking out for him instead. Perhaps that's where this desire for his submission and their domination had come from. </p><p>But he could feel it stirring again. It was like he couldn't control himself any more. He could feel himself hardening in his pants, his body practically screeching for them to take him, to claim him. It was ridiculous. How could two lines be the start of a ongoing shift in reaction so strong, but so desired at the same time.</p><p>Lips covered his own, pulling him tight to the body holding him, gasping he lost the fight as a tongue slipped through his opened lips. The tightening of arms around his waist as he was pulled into the body holding him causing him to groan. He could feel one hand tighten in his hair, tugging slightly to hold him close.</p><p>A few minutes later, he was nothing more than a wanton mess. His thoughts hazy with pleasure as the lips broke away from his and his head was tilted up slightly until they met with intense turquoise.</p><p>"Are you going to listen to what I have to say now boy"</p><p>Pierre's eyes shot open wide at the final word, sure he was hearing things, "What?"</p><p>"You heard me. You're not that hard to read Pear and Charles has been around BDSM long enough to be able to work it out"</p><p>"I, I don't understand" his breathe hitched as he heard footsteps and felt arms slip round his waist from behind before a hand brushed some strands of hair behind his ear and a firm body leant forwards into them both. </p><p>"Lorenzo may have always believed he and Seb were careful but you don't grow up with a sub for a big brother without learning a thing or two. Without learning to recognise the need of our own. Without being able to read the unconscious needs of our partners. Max is a switch but you baby".</p><p>Smiling and nuzzling the side of Pierre's jaw, Charles turned Pierre in his arms and lifted his uncertain gaze towards him, continuing "You're a 100% sub, and there's nothing wrong with that. We love you so much and you being a sub is just as sexy as hell and something we can all explore further". </p><p>Pierre couldn't stop the sound that escaped him at Charles words. Their hard bodies either side of him, pressing him in, controlling him so easily. It was everything his brain had conjured and more. He could feel his body tightening both in anticipation and relief that Charles had been able to put into words something he had only just realised. But, part of his soul was still screaming, <em>how would this work?</em></p><p>An unconscious whimper escaped, as Charles pulled away, gripping his and Max's wrists and tugging "Come on, let's go home. I think we've got something we need to talk about". </p><p>He began walking, dropping Max's wrist but keeping a firm hold of Pierre's. Pierre felt Max's arm loop around his waist and a quiet exhale escaped him. He could feel his body relaxing into their grip, his head just trying to process the knowledge that they knew. <em><strong>They knew he was a sub.</strong> </em>They knew he was a sub, but they still wanted him. As their grip guided him home, he knew without a shadow of a doubt, they would not let him fall. It was time. Time to talk. Time to love and time to learn. </p><p>On entering their apartment, they hadn't let him go. They hadn't let him falter. Max had released his waist to turn and lock the front door, but Charles. Charles had kept the grip on his wrist until they had entered the bedroom. Then and only then had he released him. </p><p>"Get on the bed baby"</p><p>It wasn't until he had done it, that he realised truly what Charles had done. His head had still been spinning, but those five words. Those fives words he had obeyed instinctively. Happily. He hadn't even taken it as an order, just something he had to do for Charles. <em><strong>Something he wanted to do.  </strong></em></p><p>Movement on the bed dragged him from the depths of his thoughts. "Pierre", he looked up, Charles and Max were both leaning against the headboard. Max had tucked himself under Charles right arm, leaning against his shoulder, Charles fingers running loosely through his hair as he placed a soft kiss on his crown. The look in Max's eyes was peaceful, he looked more relaxed than Pierre had seen him in weeks. </p><p>But it was the look in Charles eyes that soothed some of the anxiety lingering in his soul. Love and pride clear as he lifted his head and the same look was focused on him. </p><p>"Come here Pierre", holding his spare arm up.</p><p>"I" the hesitation was clear, although of what Pierre still couldn't exactly say. His gaze kept darting between the two, he had seen them cuddled together lots of times, but this. This felt different. The atmosphere still warm but with an underlying intensity. </p><p>"Pierre. Come here" the change in tone was enough. It was subtle, but an instinctive response.</p><p>He found himself moving before he could even truly register why, tucking himself into Charles side. Unlike Max, Charles arm dropped from his shoulders and tucked firmly around his waist, pulling him into his side until his head was resting on his shoulder. </p><p>"I think we need to have a talk baby, all of us do"</p><p>"I", shaking his head in frustration Pierre buried his face into Charles shirt, body trembling lightly. "I don't know where to start". </p><p>"There's no right or wrong way to start baby, just say what comes to you"</p><p>He felt a soft caress against his lips and his gaze met Max's over Charles chest. A squeeze round his waist and the feel of Charles nuzzling his hair had him almost in tears. He could feel the love and the patience flowing from them as they waited for him to start. </p><p>He couldn't truly explain it, but once he started talking, it came out easier than he could have ever imagined. </p><p>"I don't know how to explain my head. I think I know what I want but at the same time I don't, and I. I don't want to ruin what we all have. It's aargh" frustration built and Pierre could feel the tears building at his inability to explain anything. Especially something so important. He wanted so much to get this right, but even simple words seemed to be failing him.</p><p>He gasped, eyes automatically falling shut,  as he was pulled up, a hand tightening in his hair. Pleasure shooting through him at the grip and strength just to be able to manhandle him like that. </p><p>A nose nudged his own and his eyes opened to meet green. Before he could speak, Charles leant forwards and kissed him, stealing the air from his lungs. Pulling back, he smiled "Perhaps baby we can make this easier for you. How do you feel?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You heard me, how did that make you feel? Good? Bad?"</p><p>"Good?" Pierre could feel the flush building over his cheeks, his uncertain eyes flicking backwards and forwards over Charles face. </p><p>"Ok, and what did you like about it?"</p><p>Flushing even more, he tried to drop his gaze only to have his hair tugged again until his eyes met Charles.</p><p>"Charles, please, I"</p><p>"Say it Pierre"</p><p>"Say it gorgeous, there's nothing wrong with liking it" Max murmured next to him. </p><p>"The control! Ok, I liked it, I like you controlling me like that. It, it makes me feel..." with a sharp gasp, Pierre cut himself off, body trembling, brain whirring as he processed just what he been about to say. </p><p>"It makes you feel what baby?" Charles kept his gaze solely on Pierre, knowing he needed to push this to get him to admit the deepest thoughts within him.</p><p>"Safe", came the quiet murmur, "Safe and loved. When you do that, it feels like my head just clears and I don't need to worry about anything". </p><p>"That's what it should feel like, when it's done right. There's nothing wrong with this sweetheart" </p><p>Charles released the grip on his hair as Pierre moved into him, snuggling in for a tight cuddle, he knew Pierre needed a moment just to process this. He could still feel him trembling, but couldn't stop the smile that escaped as Pierre pulled Max into them as well. </p><p>"This is what I meant gorgeous"</p><p>Pierre looked confused, but Max too was smiling. With one glance, knowing what Charles was thinking.</p><p>"You are a sub, you like the control but you also like pleasing us, and you knew without asking bringing Max into this would please us all"</p><p>"I wanted him here though?" Pierre's face frowned in confusion.</p><p>Chuckling, Max leant forwards and kissed the look of his face, pulling him out of Charles arms and into his own, Pierre straddling his waist, grinding their crotches together. </p><p>Breaking the kiss, Pierre panting in his arms, Max pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose and continued where Charles had left. </p><p>"Why did you pull me in though, think about it that way baby. I know you wanted me there, you wanted both of us there, but why, was it just solely for your pleasure?"</p><p>Both of them could see it when it finally dawned on Pierre as well. Still seeming almost shocked, but there was a loving acceptance filtering into his gaze as realisation set in as he spoke,</p><p>"Because, I, I wanted to please you both". </p><p>As Max held him in his arms, Charles leant over to press a kiss to his cheek as he continued, "I knew it would make you both happy and that, that makes me happy". </p><p>Eyes wide in realisation he met the dual turquoise and green gaze, a low groan escaping him as simultaneously Max leant up and Charles leant over to press teasing kisses to his lips and the side of his neck.</p><p>His body shuddered in pleasure as Max began to grind their crotches together in slow lazy circles, and Charles leant up to mumur in his ear "Why don't we begin to show you baby. We don't need to rush into everything now, but we can begin to show you what we like and what you might like to". </p><p>"Please" Pierre couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped him, he was hard as rock where Max had taken control of his hips and was grinding them together in earnest.  His mind was conjuring up every fantasy and he didn't know where to start. </p><p>A sharp grip on his hair snapped him out of his thoughts and forced his body to stop writhing. Charles hand holding a tight grip as he forced Max back with his other hand the forceful</p><p>"Enough" causing both to stop in their actions. </p><p>The lazy confident, almost cocky like, smirk that came over Charles face was almost enough to make Pierre come there and then. It was same game face he used to great effect in Ferrari and he knew how to use it well here. </p><p>"Max get up here please handsome", he released him and Pierre felt Max shift out from underneath him.</p><p>Charles firm sexy grip on his hair keeping him grounded as he bucked forwards for friction as Max moved.  A sharp tug stopping the movement in his tracks as his body registered it for what it was. A warning. </p><p>He couldn't stop the whimper that escaped at sight. Both of them with those gazes locked onto him. After pulling out from underneath him, Max had the same look on his face as Charles. The serious but sexy looks on both of them. Hard eyes piercing his soul, running over his body. </p><p>He could imagine how he must look to them, lips kiss swollen, neck marked and body arched forwards slightly due to the grip in his hair. It was almost enough to make him want to come there and then. It was enough to make him want to just submit to them. They would take care of him. They knew him, and they would get off on his pleasure, the same way he would get off, of theirs. </p><p>"Before we start baby, we need to know you're ok with this"</p><p>"You know I am" Pierre flushed at his sharp outburst, a gasp escaping at another sharp tug on his hair in warning. Charles chuckled lightly, "I'll let that one pass, but did I say you could interrupt me gorgeous?"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"No what? No what Pierre, you know what the answer is"</p><p>"No Charles?"  </p><p>Another sharp tug on his hair, pleasure fluttering through him, and he knew what the correct answer was. "No Sir". </p><p>The soft look he received in return caused him to shudder. He felt his hair released and Charles hand come up to cup the side of his face as he leant in. Before pressing one final kiss to his lips, he murmured the words that set his body and soul on fire.</p><p>"Good boy" </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)</p><p>I promise things will get smuttier from here on out 😉 I wanted to explore a bit the emotions that often lead up to the start of D/s relationships.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Exploration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The exploration begins ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the delay, i had most of this written by Monday, but working from home this week took a lot more time than I had planned for 🙄</p><p>Here is the start of the smut i promised 😉 I hope you like it! 💙💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kiss that followed was everything Pierre had imagined in his fantasies of this. Strong, confident, domineering. A strong arm coming up to grip the back of his head, holding him in place, controlling the pace of the kiss no matter how hard he tried to deepen it. </p><p>The feeling of Charles pulling back had him whimpering, his body desperately seeking friction. A finger coming to press against his lips briefly, stopped his movement and his body focused solely on his sir's in front of him. </p><p>"Before we go any further we need to do a safe system baby. Come back to me a minute. We need to know you can stop us if things are getting too much for you. We won't push today, but I still want us to have an option if needed"</p><p>"Can we use the colour system?"</p><p>Both Charles and Max eyes widened and Pierre blushed furiously, quickly adding on the "Sir".</p><p>"You know about the colour system already?" Max sounded genuinely shocked and confused and Pierre felt himself flush harder as he answered. As embarrassing as he thought this would be, it was more how much he had kept from them, rather than the explanation itself.</p><p>"I, I did some research, when I thought I might like it, and the colour system was", he paused eyes flickering back and forth trying to read their expressions, "Was the one  that made most sense to me. Is, is that ok?"  </p><p>A hand caressed the side of his face, as Max leant over a still shocked Charles and kissed him, murmuring "You're amazing baby, of course that's ok. How could it not be" </p><p>Turning, both gazes met Charles' who still looked stunned, but slowly the look was being replaced with fondness. </p><p>Shaking his head he chuckled and cupped Pierre's cheek back in his hand "You always surprise me Pierre Gasly. Just when I think I know you. Colour system it is, but repeat if for me baby, just so we know we're on the same wavelength" </p><p>"Green means all good, yellow means I need a break to discuss something or I need to slow down and red means to stop the scene immediately. Right?"</p><p>"Perfect baby, absolutely right. If you need them we want you to use them ok"  pressing a final kiss to his lips, his eyes hardened and his dom look returned. </p><p>"Promise me boy, promise both of us you'll use it if you need to"</p><p>"Yes Sir, I promise" </p><p>"Good boy" </p><p>A pleased shiver passed through Pierre at that term. He could almost get addicted to it. It did things to him and he wanted more. </p><p>He felt Max slip behind him, his gaze still locked onto Charles awaiting what his sir wanted next. Arms encircled him, and began tugging at the base of his shirt. </p><p>"Strip for us boy, let Max help you"</p><p>His arms were pulled up and his shirt pulled up over his head, Max tossing the shirt away before running his hands teasingly over Pierre's chest. Pinching his nipples, rolling them between his fingers as they hardened underneath him. </p><p>Pierre groaned, his head falling back against Max's shoulder, his body shuddering with the sensation. Max released them after a moment and moved back. His hands taking hold of Pierre's and guiding them to the front of his trousers. </p><p>"Strip for us now, get them off baby boy. Be good for us gorgeous"</p><p>Pierre moved, automatically pulling down his trousers and boxers and stepping free. Pulling his socks of moments later. Once naked he stood in front of them and let his hands fall to his side, dropping his head forwards slightly as he waited. A shiver passed through him in anticipation as he felt movement in front of him.</p><p>Fingers titled his chin up and his gaze met his sir's warm eyes.</p><p>"Colour boy?"</p><p>"Green Sir"</p><p>"Good boy, turn around now"</p><p>He turned, letting Charles guide him and the sight before him drew an soft whimper from his lips. Max was naked, lying back on the bed, one hand stroking his cock and his eyes dark. Running over Pierre's body. <br/>Charles' voice came in his ear, "You see something you like boy, what do you want?" </p><p>Pierre couldn't speak his eyes firmly fixed on Max's cock and the hand stroking it, entirely distracted. </p><p>A sharp pinch to his nipples made him gasp as his head was tugged back to meet Charles gaze. </p><p>"Be good, what did I say boy?"</p><p>"I, I don't know Sir" Pierre gaze dropped, he could feel the disappointment of his sir behind him and was upset with himself for failing them. </p><p>"Are you trying to disappoint us boy"</p><p>"No Sir, I'm sorry" Pierre's head shook quickly, determined to try and make it up to them </p><p>"Good, then answer me, you see something you like, what do you want?"</p><p>"To suck him Sir, I want to suck his cock, please" Pierre practically whimpered the last word, his entire being focused on the touch of Charles behind him and the sight of Max in front of him. He wanted to please them, he needed to please them. It was a yearning he could no longer control. </p><p>Charles and Max's gazes met over Pierre's shoulder and they came to a mutual silent agreement, there would be time to make Pierre beg, but now was not it. Focusing on the man in his arms, Charles pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.</p><p>"Good boy for telling us, and for being good you'll get your reward. Go baby, go for it"</p><p>As Charles released him Pierre didn't hold back. Practically falling next to Max he batted his hand away and immediately sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth, his hand coming up to start stroking the rest. <br/>Max groaned at the sensation, his noise smothered as Charles leant over him and kissed the noises from his lips, tongues battling intensely. </p><p>Pierre hummed at the sight, the sound vibrating around the cock in his mouth, the image of his dom's kissing burning onto his brain. </p><p>He could see Charles gripping Max's hair, holding his head in place. He could see the moment Max's switch nature took over and Charles took full control. It was beautiful and sexy at the same time. </p><p>Pulling of Max's cock with a wet pop, he moved down, his lips sucking and nuzzling his balls. His whole hand encircling the cock above him beginning to stroke.</p><p>A hand suddenly tugged sharply on his hair again, as Max pulled him of his balls with a groan, eyes blazing he pulled him over his cock again, brushing the tip against his lips.</p><p>"Did we say you could stop sucking my cock boy. Open, now"</p><p>Pierre moaned as Max's dick was forcibly slipped back down his throat, his hand in his hair taking control as he began to force his head up and down, hips now bucking up. Groaning as he felt Max's cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly.</p><p>Charles moved, pressing a final kiss to Max's lips and moving of to strip. His cock was pulsing, the sight in front of him fucking gorgeous. Spit and droll was dribbling down Pierre's chin, Max in total control as he forced Pierre down deep on his cock. Gagging him every so often. </p><p>But they had no concerns, the moans coming from Pierre's throat and the pleasure trembling through his body gave him away, his cock red and throbbing between his legs. As normal, it was his eyes that revealed most of all. Dark blue lust filled pools, glazed over in total ecstasy. He was loving this, and they were loving watching it. One day, they would restrain him properly, take him apart and torment him till he screamed for release, but that wasn't today. Today they had a different plan. </p><p>Charles gaze met Max's and a silent look passed between them, Max nodded with a heated grin, biting his lip to stop a moan of his own escaping as he let Pierre pull off slightly and he swirled his tongue around his tip.  </p><p>"Hey!" fingers tugged at his lip and he released it.</p><p>Charles leaning over and kissing him deeply, "Don't you start disobeying me, I want to hear you Max, we both do, don't hold those noises in. I want to hear you both". </p><p>Pierre deep throated him, this time Max not holding back, a low groan escaping him as his head dropped back, heat glazed eyes falling shut. </p><p>Pressing a loving kiss to the side of Max's neck, Charles moved to Pierre. He loved Max with everything, and he loved seeing him fall apart in pleasure, but today. Today had to be about Pierre, they had to bring him into this right, and then they could explore kinks to their hearts content. </p><p>Moving behind him, he ran his hands over Pierre's arse, rolling his hips against him and loving the shudder it sent through him and the muffled moan that escaped from Pierre's lips. </p><p>His cock slipped between Pierre's cheeks and he rocked against his hole teasingly, playfully swatting his cheek as his arse bucked back and a whimper escaped as he tried to get more friction.</p><p>"Careful, be a good boy now. Did I give you permission to do that?"</p><p>Pulling of Max's cock, Pierre panted turning his gaze over his shoulder "No".</p><p>Two more sharp smacks were delivered and he groaned,</p><p>"No what boy".</p><p>"No Sir" </p><p>A cry escaped and his hips rocked back even further as a short series of swats hit his arse, his cock throbbed and jumped with the movement. He couldn't think properly, he just knew he needed, he wanted to please them. </p><p>"What do good boys say Pierre? If you can be good I'll give you a reward"</p><p>"No sir, I'm sorry sir!" </p><p>Charles moved, his hands tracing over Pierre's gorgeous arse cheeks, tinged red in places from the impromptu spanking. His eyes met Max's, Pierre's reaction to the partial spanking had been instinctive, but he had clearly enjoyed it. This was something else to explore further, but now, now it was time for plan A. </p><p>He was gone, almost gone, Max had taken control of him again, taking his cock down deep once more, his arse aching slightly. This was everything he wanted, and he wanted more. Fingers brushed over his hole. He wanted so badly to buck back, but his sir was in charge, and he had to be good. He needed to be good for them. </p><p>"Good boy" was all he heard before he felt a finger slip with ease into his hole. A groan escaped, he couldn't stop it, Charles hand rested firmly on his arse. A clear warning not to move. His finger felt incredible, even better when it was joined by a second. He could feel them stretching him, caressing his inner walls, the tips teasingly brushing over his prostate. It was almost impossible not to buck back. He could feel his restrain waning, he needed to move. He HAD to move. But his sir, his sir wanted him to be still.</p><p>Pulling of Max's cock panting, he rested his head on his hip and groaned, "Sir please, please"</p><p>Nipping on his ear, Charles leant over him, his fingers slipping deeper until he was firmly stroking over his prostate.</p><p>"Please what boy"</p><p>"Please! I need to move. Sir please" a frustrated sob escaped him unconsciously. His entire body was quivering just to stay still. </p><p>An arm hooked around his chest and Charles pulled him up, his back pressed against Charles chest. His fingers now firmly pressing against Pierre's prostate at the change in angle. Pressing a kiss to his neck, he murmured "It's alright, you're ok Pierre, good boy, you can move." </p><p>A groan of relief escaped him, hips moving as he began fucking himself back on the fingers. Charles spare hand brushing against his nipples teasingly. </p><p>After a few moments Charles pulled his fingers free, Pierre's frustrated whimper turning into a groan as they were replaced with something thicker. A gasp of recognition escaping his lips as it slid home and sat deep within him. He knew this toy, they had used it plenty of times before after all. </p><p>"Do you know what that is boy?"</p><p>A groan escaped him, "Yes sir"</p><p>"And what is it?"</p><p>"My plug sir"</p><p>"Correct, that's for being a good boy today"</p><p>Charles and Max both smiled at the pleased shiver that passed through Pierre.</p><p>Charles leant further forward at nipped gently at his earlobe, sucking it briefly before continuing, "You've made us both very proud and happy today boy, telling us what you need and letting us give it to you. And good boys get rewards. Don't they Max?"</p><p>Chuckling Max nodded, easing Pierre forward so he was bent over again, plugged arse high in the air.</p><p>"They do indeed. Do you think you can keep being a good boy Pierre, hmm, do you think you can please us"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Yes, what?"</p><p>"Yes Master!" Pierre gasped out, eyes almost burning in intensity.</p><p>Max's eyes widened, and he shared a brief look with Charles at the name choice.  </p><p>"What did you call me? Look at me boy"</p><p>Pierre looked up, a sinking feeling passing through him. His eyes flickered back and forth over his face, trying to read it, "Master?".</p><p>A growl escaped Max at the word and Pierre gasped as he was pulled forwards, Max sitting up slightly to pull him into a deep kiss. Pierre groaned in the embrace, Max was like fire, burning through the last of his reservations. He could feel his conciousness shifting. Pleasure the sole thought clouding his brain. </p><p>Releasing him, Max guided his head back down and he had no reservations, taking his cock down deep with a moan. Bobbing his head up and down, his tongue flattened as he gagged slightly. Settling into the rhythm a sharp cry suddenly escaped him and he jerked off Max's cock as he felt the vibrations in his arse. They had two plugs they used and he had thought it was the normal one, he hadn't realised it was the vibrating one.  </p><p>Fingers pinching his nipples hard brought him back to the moment. </p><p>"Did I say you could stop boy" Max's voice was filled with annoyance and disappointment. "Are you trying to disappointment me?" </p><p>Pierre shook his head quickly, "No Master, I'm sorry Master it just" he cut of with a deep blush covering his cheeks.</p><p>"It just what boy. Tell us now" Max rumbled. </p><p>"It, it just feels so good Master!" </p><p>"I think we can let him off this time Max" Charles spoke behind them, letting his hands rest on Pierre's waist.</p><p>"He can make it up to us. Do you think you can please us boy?" </p><p>Pierre couldn't speak, the vibrations against his prostate making his eyes cross in pleasure, his cock was hard and throbbing, but he yearned to please them. </p><p>"Yes Sir, I will Sir. I'm sorry Master" </p><p>"Good boy, now carry on. Please your master. Make it up to him." with a sharp slap to his arse, Charles moved to lie next to Max. </p><p>The words and slap was enough. Focusing his hazy gaze on the cock below him, he got back to work. Pressing down his nose nudged Max's pelvic bone as he swallowed. The taste was addictable. </p><p>He could hear his Master's noises increase with each movement of his head, each noise sending sparks through him, his own cock was brushing against the bed with every movement but he didn't care. His own pleasure didn't matter, theirs did and he wanted to please them. </p><p>Pulling off his master's cock momentarily for some air, he panted. His sir's hand ran through his hair and he moaned. Both their cocks were now in front of him, demanding, practically begging for attention. </p><p>Max cupped his chin forcing his glazed eyes to meet his own. </p><p>"C'mon boy, show your sir you can please him like you've pleased me, please us both".</p><p>Those words thrummed through his soul and he didn't hesitate, guiding his sir's thick cock into his mouth he got to work, using his spare hand to stroke his masters cock at the same time. </p><p>Both Charles and Max shuddered at the sensations being caused, but it was the sight that made it everything. Pierre's lips were red and swollen and a sore throat was guaranteed tomorrow. But he was sucking and stroking them, taking it in turns. Solely focused on their pleasure rather than his own, and it showed. </p><p>His eyes had gone completely, totally glazed over he barely responded verbally any more. Subspace. They had planned to draw him into it slowly but it seemed he had drawn himself into it and it was a gorgeous sight. </p><p>Even Charles turning the vibrator up didn't stop him. He kept sucking, gasping, alternating between them. A series of moans kept escaping his throat and his hips were rocking continuously against the bed. His cock almost looked painful, hanging beneath him. But he was being good and he deserved to come, but not yet. </p><p>Charles moved, gripping his hair and pulled Pierre of with a wet pop into a needy kiss, swallowing down the moan that escaped. </p><p>Pierre couldn't take it, moaning into his sirs mouth. He felt like he was floating and his doms arms were the only thing grounding him. Moaning his back arched as he felt Max grip his cock, stroking him a couple of times before he felt a couple of sharp snaps around his base. He knew what it was without even looking, his cock ring. </p><p>His sir's kiss muted any response as his master murmured in his ear, "You're doing a good job boy, but we can't have you coming too soon. You want to please us right?" </p><p>"Yes!" Pierre gasped as Charles pulled away.</p><p>He could feel himself panting heavily, the sharp tug as his head was pulled back and he met his master's eyes, causing a cry to escape him.</p><p>"Does that sound like the proper way to address me boy. I thought we went over this earlier. Did we not Charles"</p><p>"We did indeed, are you trying to disappoint us again Pierre"</p><p>A frantic head shake and Pierre whimpered, "I'm sorry"</p><p>"Good, so what do you say boy?"</p><p>"Yes Master!"</p><p>"And what do you say to Charles?"</p><p>"Yes Sir!"</p><p>"Good boy, don't forget again" Charles spoke firmly gripping Pierre's face gently and preventing him from pulling away.</p><p>"I won't Sir, i'm sorry!" Pierre cried out again, his eyes practically pleading for forgiveness. His mind was a haze but he had disappointed them and he didn't want to do that again.</p><p>"Colour boy?"</p><p>The words didn't register for a moment, his mind still felt like he was floating. </p><p>"Pierre! Colour baby" Charles barked. </p><p>Gazes meeting, Pierre let every last defence he had drop. "Green Sir, so so Green". </p><p>Charles and Max's eyes both softened. Max leaning around and brushing his fingers over the side of Pierre's jaw. </p><p>"Well done, we're proud of you boy"</p><p>Pierre groaned at the words, his body bucking as Max's hands gripped his hips. Charles leant forward and tilted his jaw up to press teasing kisses and nips to the skin. Max joining in. </p><p>All he could feel was them either side of him, their hard bodies, so much stockier than his own. Those broad shoulders and large hands entrapping him. He groaned and bit into the side of his master's bicep as he felt him fondle his swollen and heavy balls.</p><p>A cry and long moan escaping as his sir took his cock in hand, beginning to stroke. Full hardness returned quickly. Frustrated whimpers escaping him as he rocked into their grips. His cock was throbbing, his balls trying to draw up to release but couldn't. His cock ring kept him from coming. </p><p>He could feel they were trying to break him. To show him he could give up total control to them and he would be safe. And he knew that, really. But he needed to come. He HAD to come. There was only one option left to him. He begged.</p><p>"Sir, Master, please"</p><p>"Please what boy. What are you asking for?" his sir murmured against his lips. </p><p>"Can I come? Please Sir, Please Master? I need to! Please can I?"</p><p>"No". A frustrated sob escaped him at his Sir's answer. His head dropped as he felt his cock and balls released. His master's hands slipping around his waist and tugging him into a loose cuddle. </p><p>His head was spinning, locked in the cycle of so badly wanting to come but also knowing his sir and his master weren't doing this to be cruel but to remind him of what he had asked for. He had asked to be their sub and part of that meant allowing them to take full control. </p><p>"Pear, colour baby?"</p><p>Charles tilted his head back up to meet his own. </p><p>"Colour gorgeous, we need to know you're ok" Maz murmured.</p><p>"I, Sir, Master", Pierre couldn't say it, his gaze kept shooting between them. He knew what he wanted to say. What he needed to say, but they had only just started playing.  What would they think if he called a safe colour now. </p><p>He got his answer. He had delayed to long. Charles and Max shared a look and began to pull away, loosening their grip on him. </p><p>"It's ok baby, we're not angry. Just use your words gorgeous. We'll stop ok"</p><p>"No!" Pierre cried, lunging for them both, pulling their bodies back into his. He needed them, and he could do this, for them. He called it.</p><p>"Yellow Sir, Master, Yellow. I, I don't want to stop but I can't take much more teasing" a moan escaping him as the shift in position caused the plug in his arse to stimulate him even further. </p><p>A gasp escaped as he felt the vibrator in his arse suddenly stop. A moan escaping as he felt his master, Max, tug it free. His hole clenched on air, quivering, his body grinding against Max's. Almost begging to be filled. </p><p>"Good boy, good boy for telling us. It's out now, you did so well boy. You're being so obedient for us  and you'll get your reward soon" Max murmured in his ear, fingers teasingly trailing over his quivering hole, before running up his sides and brushing over his nipples. </p><p>Pierre's head dropped back onto his shoulder and Max couldn't resist kissing him. Their boy looked stunning, flushed with shining eyes. Body on edge, but being so beautifully, naturally obedient. </p><p>He was panting as his master pulled back. Charles watching them.</p><p>"How's your throat boy?", his sir ran his hand over the underside of Pierre's jaw.</p><p>"It's ok Sir. I want to finish this Sir"</p><p>"Good boy" A kiss was brushed against his lips. </p><p>"Colour?"</p><p>"Green Sir, Thank you Master"</p><p>Max shifted, sliding round next to Charles and together, they pulled him into a messy three person kiss.</p><p>Pierre groaned, he could now feel both their hard cocks pressing into his legs and now the too intense sensation against his prostate had gone, he could once again focus on their pleasure. </p><p>The kiss was broken, his head gently tugged down and he heard the words he longed for. </p><p>"Please us boy, make us come"</p><p>Groaning he reached for his Sir's cock and began to suck. </p><p>It didn't take too long.</p><p>Swapping between them, he could feel both of them were close. Their tastes lingered on his tongue and he yearned for more. </p><p>His master suddenly took full control, gripping his hair and fucking his throat deeper than before. His cock sliding into the depths. </p><p>A snarl escaped him, balls drawn tight, turquoise eyes blazing "Gonna come boy, because of you. Are you ready?" </p><p>Pierre whined, whimpers escaping as he tried to nod. </p><p>Max raised his hand and cupped the side of Pierre's jaw, their sub's gorgeous pleasure hazed blue eyes fixing on him. The look in them enough. Feeling Charles slip behind him and caressing his hips, Max came. A cry escaping his throat, hips jerking forward. </p><p>Pierre moaned as he felt the first splashes of cum hit the back of his throat. Swallowing every drop, he let out a pleased groan. Charles spoke, holding Max he continued to spasm in pleasure.</p><p>"Well done boy, both your master and I are very pleased with you. Come here"</p><p>Crawling forward he met his sir's intense kiss, his sir was stroking his own cock firmly and as he reached for it his hand was slapped away.</p><p>"Down boy, mouth open and wait for your treat"</p><p>He dropped, mouth opening, eyes fluttering closed.</p><p>"Look at me". He shot them open. A moan escaping, his sir's cock pulsed and cum hit him, splashing over his face, some into his open mouth and dribbling down his chin. </p><p>"Swallow boy, swallow your sir's cum, lick it up with your fingers now"</p><p>He swallowed, fingers trialled over the side of his face. Max leaning in and feeding it to him, pulling him into his arms as he continued to clean him up. </p><p>Pierre moaned as he felt his sir move behind him until he was sandwiched between them again. He felt dizzy with ecstasy. </p><p>"Good boy baby, you've been such a good boy for us. Now it's time for your reward"</p><p>Pierre cried out, eyes wide as Charles slipped two fingers in his stretched hole, stroking his prostate and Max released the cock ring, beginning to stroke him firmly. </p><p>It didn't take long, and he began to beg. </p><p>"Please, please Sir, Master"</p><p>"What do you want boy" </p><p>"Please Sir, Master please, please can I come?!"</p><p>"PLEASE!"</p><p>They leant forwards both placing identical kisses on each of his cheeks. Both mouths coming up to his ears and they spoke the words he had longed for "Good boy, COME!"</p><p>He screamed. His orgasm tore through him, his eyes shooting from open to closed, body convulsing in their arms. It was everything he had wanted when he imagined this. Everything. </p><p>He was safe, he was loved and finally he was their boy. He couldn't wait for what his dom's had planned next. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After care and monitoring your sub for sub-drop is always important, no matter whether it's the first scene you are doing or your last.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Firstly, apologies for how long this update has taken. Part 4 has gone through more edits than I can remember in my best attempt to get this right. </p><p>This will be a journey into the world of BDSM and D/s relationships for them all and I want it to come across as realistic as possible. This includes some difficult moments as well as their best one's.</p><p><strong>So just a word of warning within this chapter there are strong mentions of sub-drop and it's psychological effects</strong> which I have extensively researched to try and keep this as realistic as possible.</p><p>Whilst (in keeping with the stage they are currently at within their D/s roles) the effects are mainly mild, if you think this may be a trigger for you I would recommend potentially skipping the majority of this chapter.</p><p>Chapter 5 is in progress and will return to more smut. I just felt this chapter was needed given how quickly things escalated in the last couple of chapters.</p><p>As always guys look after yourselves first. I hope you are all staying safe and well and I hope you like this! 💙💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could see lights dancing before his eyes. He felt like he was floating. He didn't feel like he was with it. All he could feel was the pleasured haze clouding his mind and the trembling of his body, the gasps emitting from his throat as he fought to regain control of his breathing.</p><p>His body shuddered, a weak moan escaping his lips as he felt fingers slip from his still clenching hole and the grip around his cock release.</p><p>Through the ringing in his ears and the lights flashing before his eyes he could hear words and could vaguely register the body behind him shifting as he slumped deeper into the strong embrace holding him. But he couldn't move. He daren’t try to move. His body felt like it was made of jelly, so weak and wobbly even the slightest breeze would knock him over.</p><p>But even that was better than his mind. He felt no fear, he knew he was safe, but his mind felt like cotton wool. He felt like he was still drifting in pleasure. He could barely hear their voices through the haze in his mind, but he knew they were there.</p><p>He could feel his masters hand running up and down his back and through his hair soothingly. He could feel his sir sitting back down behind him and beginning to very gently wipe him down with a damp towel. His hole clenched sharply, and he let out a soft moan as the towel ran over it. The fibres igniting the sensitised muscles.</p><p>"Sshhh it's alright baby, you've been such a good boy Pierre." A soft kiss was pressed to the side of his neck.</p><p>He moaned again as the towel brushed over his pink, still sensitive nipples, the fabric course against the sensitive skin and wriggled weakly in his master's arms at the sensation. His body and mind still felt partially detached from each other. Ridiculously over-sensitive compared to normal.</p><p>But then, this wasn't normal. What they had just done hadn't been normal, but it had been perfect. It had been everything he had wanted. Everything he had expected from them. Simply everything.</p><p>His eyes flickered open as he felt a strong nuzzle against the side of his jaw, and a kiss pressed to his neck, as his master took the towel from his sir and carefully wiped over his face. His eyes closing tightly at the quiet "Close your eyes baby," that followed.</p><p>He could feel his sir's hands rest back on his hips and begin to stroke his thumbs on his hip bones in soothing circles, and his master drop the towel and reach up to brush his fingers over his cheek.</p><p>His dazed orbs re-opened and met gentle turquoise as Max leant forwards and kissed him gently. Pulling back, he shared a brief glimpse behind him before Pierre felt his body turned slightly and his sir brush his lips against his as well.</p><p>Pulling back and resting his forehead against Pierre's, Charles smiled.</p><p>"Hey baby, you with us? How do you feel Pierre?"</p><p>"I, sir, master" Pierre's voice froze, it couldn't quite fathom exactly what to say through the pleasured haze still lingering in his mind.</p><p>Logically he knew their first scene was over, he knew he probably wouldn't need to call them those titles now, but he still felt like he was swimming pleasantly through a haze of cotton wool. Unsure where the transition from scene to reality fully ended.</p><p>He felt peaceful, calm, happy. Like nothing could touch him here, but he couldn't seem to form the words to explain that.</p><p>He didn't need to. He should have known he wouldn't have needed to.</p><p>Sharing a look with his master, his sir moved and slipped his arms around him turning him around and tucking him into his arms, moving so they were leaning back against the headboard.</p><p>Pierre sighed as he felt a gentle kiss placed on the side of his neck as his master lay down behind him and began to soothingly run his hand across the side of his hip. He felt his sir's hand begin to run though his hair and calm wash over them all.</p><p>They didn't say anything at first, just gently touched him. Fingers dipping into curves and running up his body. Reconnecting physically and through the peace, Pierre felt himself begin to re-centre again, the fog encasing his brain beginning to fade.</p><p>Lifting his head from his sir’s shoulder he met his gaze and the look in them almost took his breath away. Warmth and pure love pouring through the look in waves. A kiss came on the back of his neck and he turned, a similar look in his master’s eyes as well. His lips brushing against his own in a featherlight kiss.</p><p>"You back with us baby?" Charles murmured in his ear.</p><p>Pierre sighed, nodding and relaxing fully into their joint hold as Max shifted and pulled him up to lean against Charles fully, curling around his back and kissing Charles briefly as well.</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak and the words that came out caught him off guard as well at first, but it's what his soul was screaming now and he knew it was the right time to say it, "Thank you sir, thank you master."</p><p>Max shifted behind him, a concerned look appearing at Pierre's continued use of those names, “Pierre?"</p><p>Charles shook his head at him quickly and guided Pierre's eyes to meet his own, keeping his gaze fixed on the clearing but slightly unsure gaze before him.</p><p>Stroking his cheek, he kissed him lightly, letting his Dom look fall back over his face momentarily. Pierre clearly needed reassurance after what they had just done, and he could never forgive himself if he didn't provide for either of them when they needed it most.</p><p>"Good boy, you've made us both very proud today."</p><p>"I have?" Pierre almost whispered, voice wavering slightly, and Max and Charles could clearly see a misty haze beginning to form over his eyes as the emotions from what had happened. From the intensity of what they had just done, hit him all at once.</p><p>He wasn't sure what exactly was wrong suddenly, he had been feeling fine, content and happy in their arms until now. But now, as he fully comprehended their intense first scene was over, he felt almost overwhelmed. It was like the feeling of floating had changed and a tidal wave had come crashing down on him. He felt as though he wanted to burst into tears. He could feel them forming at the corner of his eyes and he tried to pull out of their joint embrace, embarrassment and shame filling him at his reaction.</p><p>He had wanted this. He had loved it, so what the hell was wrong with him. It made no sense at all, but he couldn't let them see, if he did, they would probably never choose to play again. And he wanted to, by god he wanted to.</p><p>"Ssshhhh, it's ok Pierre," the gentle rumble against the back of his neck made him jump, and despite his best attempts the first tears began to fall, a shaky sob escaping his throat.</p><p>Without even thinking about it, the muffled, “I’m sorry” escaped from his lips.</p><p>“It’s alright, we’ve got you. It’s okay baby. We’re so proud of you. You have nothing to be sorry for. Just let yourself feel whatever you're feeling okay. Just let it out.”  Nuzzling his hair Charles let him fall against him.</p><p>All that could be heard for several minutes was the sound of Pierre crying as he buried his face into Charles shoulder and gripped Max’s hand across his waist tightly, body shaking with emotion. The release of a thousand endorphins in one.</p><p>Snuggling in behind him, Max murmured, “Do you know how amazing you are? There's nothing wrong with what you are feeling sweetheart. This was your first-time baby, and you were such a natural. You handled it so well. It was amazing to see and incredibly sexy.”</p><p>A whisper came from Pierre so quiet they barely heard it, “Really?”</p><p>Stroking his hands down Pierre’s back Charles spoke, “Really Pear. What you’re feeling now is perfectly normal. It can happen to any of us sometimes after what we've been doing, especially what we started today. What we're doing is intense and so are the range of emotions that come with it."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Pierre whispered.</p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry for Pear, nothing at all."</p><p>Charles kissed him, pulling away and cupping Pierre's jaw, stroking his fingers over the sharp curvature as he continued; " But we need to know what's upsetting you. Did you enjoy what we did? Or was it not what you wanted? Can you talk to us baby? Can you let us know?”</p><p>“I liked it” Pierre murmured, trying to wipe his eyes his sobs easing to soft sniffles. Max passed him a tissue and placed a soft kiss to his cheek as his voice rose as his confusion grew, “I don’t understand? Why is this making me feel so upset? It doesn't make any sense. I loved it. I loved what we were doing. I want to do more, and I don't want to stop just because of this. I just don't get it!”</p><p>Behind him Max shook his head and spoke gently, “I think you're going through a bit of sub drop baby.”</p><p>“Sub drop?” Pierre's face contorted in confusion.</p><p>“Pierre, look at me” Charles spoke gently. Pierre looked up and Charles stroked his cheek as Max nuzzled his neck soothingly from behind.</p><p>“When you did your research. What did you look at? Did you just look at the colour system? Or did you look at the full effects of Dom/sub relationships. Of what you were asking for?”</p><p>Pierre’s blush gave away the answer. “The basic colour system” he murmured quietly.  “I wanted to learn the rest with you two.”</p><p>Charles and Max shared a fond gaze over his shoulder. "We will learn it together baby, but Max and I are further ahead in what we know, and we should have checked this before we started to play. This is our fault. We probably rushed into this a bit too quickly---"</p><p>Pierre's head shot up from Charles’ shoulder, red stained eyes blazing with urgency, "I don't want to stop!"</p><p>Pressing his finger to his lips and kissing his forehead, Charles chuckled quietly, his other arm draping over Max's shoulder as he shifted Pierre to be properly spooned in between them; drawing the duvet over them as an extra form of comfort and security.</p><p>"Don't panic, we won't stop but we all got a bit carried away and we should have eased into this slowly."</p><p>Max continued as Pierre let out an unconscious confused whimper, "What he means gorgeous is we didn't prepare for the scene properly, and it was your first time doing this. We should have had a proper talk about this first and tried to establish what we all wanted and checked we were all on the same wavelength."</p><p>Pierre's breathing began to quicken again and his eyes darted back and forth between them, the re-occurring panic settling in clearly visible, "I'm sorry, please, I should have been honest and told you from the start I hadn't learnt much but I promise I'll learn, I'll get better. I don't want us to stop this. PLEASE!"</p><p>Quiet sobs began to escape from his throat again as he pulled away and buried his head in his arms, shoulders shaking heavily. Another whisper of "I'm sorry and please," coming from him.</p><p>Max and Charles stared at each other, both shocked by the sudden change in reaction at first. At the sheer insecurity on display. This wasn't like Pierre at all, he got anxious sometimes, but he had never been this outwardly emotional and insecure.</p><p>But then he'd never had sub drop before and his inexperience was making it worse, leaving him unable to fully comprehend the range of emotions the after-effect of the scene was causing.</p><p>"Oh baby," "Pierre, come here."</p><p>Sharing a look, they moved, Max sliding to the floor as Charles very gently, began nuzzling the side of Pierre's neck and shoulder, placing featherlight re-assuring kisses to his skin. Soft praises falling from his lips.</p><p>Soon, feeling the tension in his body release slightly at the gentle affection, he guided Pierre's head out of his arms and into a proper cuddle. Letting him centre himself for a moment before his left arm gently eased under Pierre's legs and he turned him, so his legs were hanging of the bed, Max beginning to massage his legs as Charles slipped behind him fully. Chest pressed against his back.</p><p>Tightening his arms gently Charles began to rub his hands over Pierre's neck and arms, carefully massaging the tight muscles before reaching down and cupping his clenched hands, thumbs stroking over the palms until the muscles relaxed and caved.</p><p>"We've got you and you have nothing to be sorry for. Come with us sweetheart, there's something we need to do."</p><p>Max stood up, lifting Pierre into his arms and carrying him as he could barely walk through the quiet sobs still escaping him. Together they followed Charles as he moved off the bed, walking through to the en-suite bathroom.</p><p>Entering the bathroom, Max walked over to Charles who was fiddling with the taps on the deep bathtub. The tub quickly filling with warm water thanks to the advanced plumbing system they had had installed.</p><p>Hearing Max behind him, Charles turned letting the water continue to run and pressed up against Pierre's back, nuzzling the side of his neck and pressing a gentle kiss to his pulse point from where he was still held in Max's arms.</p><p>"C'mon Pear. We're going to get into the bath now."</p><p>Max carefully eased Pierre down, his sobs had eased again, but he was still shaking, eyes closed and clearly emotionally exhausted, so they kept their instructions simple.</p><p>Pierre appreciated it. He felt like he had been torn apart from within. For reasons he still couldn't quite explain. His head was pounding from the emotional onslaught and his eyes were aching. He just wanted to close them and fall into their arms for comfort, but part of his soul was still screaming in anxiety that he had failed them by reacting this way. The part that was currently in control causing turmoil within him.</p><p>He had failed them at being their sub. Their boy. For reasons he himself still couldn't explain.</p><p>An unconscious whimper escaped him as Max leant over him, kissed Charles and released him. Letting his feet hit the ground as Charles looped a supporting arm around his waist and nuzzled his shoulder gently as his fingers stroked over the still bare skin.</p><p>A splash came from behind as Max walked around them, turned off the taps and lowered himself into the now filled bath.</p><p>The sheer size of it had been a constant source of argument when they first purchased it, but Charles was grateful now that Pierre had persisted and eventually won the debate to get it.</p><p>They needed to calm him down, reconnect and talk, and sharing a bath was a gentle but intimate way to do it.</p><p>After all, what Pierre was feeling wasn't actually that surprising given how swiftly everything had naturally escalated to when they had caught up with him by the pier. Neither he or Max had fully intended for it to get that far, but once they had started, and Pierre had reacted as well as he had, they had continued. And he had been amazing, he had been such a good boy for them, and they had rewarded him for it. But now he needed them, he needed their reassurance against the demons in his head and they would not fail him at his most vulnerable.</p><p>Even the most experienced sub could suffer from sub drop. Hell, he'd seen the after-effects several days later on Lorenzo sometimes, even with all his and Seb's years of experience.</p><p>It happened sometimes, but some of Pierre's demons had been revealed today and they needed to ensure that they could connect with what Pierre needed to help begin to address them. To help create the pure sense of open security and protection they would always give him, especially whilst in their roles. To help provide their foundation for the future.</p><p>This type of play often enabled subs to become stronger than they had ever been, and they wanted to help Pierre get there. There was no doubt that he could.</p><p>Pressing another kiss to the side of Pierre's neck, Charles turned him to face him cupping his jaw and lifting his head up to meet his own. Brushing a stray tear from his cheek, he leant in and kissed him, "We love you Pierre. That hasn't changed after today baby. Come on, I think we need to have a talk."</p><p>"I'm sorry"</p><p>Pierre was so quiet Charles barely heard him at first.</p><p>Pulling him into a hug, he said, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Come on."</p><p>Taking his hand, he guided him over to the tub, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Max's lips and smiling as, with love shining in his own eyes, Max held his arms open for Pierre.</p><p>"Come here sweetheart."</p><p>Stepping past him, Charles supported him as Pierre stepped into the jacuzzi sized bathtub, sitting down in between Max's legs, leaning back against his chest. Max turned his head to kiss him lightly, as Charles slipped in next to them. Leaning against Max's shoulder and pressing a light kiss to the side of his neck, brushing their lips together in a gentle kiss as turquoise orbs met his own sea green.</p><p>The beauty of having such a large bath (although he still argued it was actually a small swimming pool) was he could sit next to Max behind Pierre. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Allowing them to keep the contact Pierre so desperately needed now as he nestled into Max's chest. A shaky sigh escaping his lips as, turning his head back slightly, Max nuzzled him before stroking his cheek as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips.</p><p>As they broke apart Pierre looked startled as Charles leaned forward and brushed his hand against his cheek, holding out a small carton of apple juice, straw already inserted. His eyes filled with confusion as he opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Charles cut in.</p><p>"I want to make something clear first baby." Pierre's mouth closed.</p><p>Charles smiled, stroking his cheek fondly, "Once we end a scene, we don't expect you to keep calling us Sir or Master unless you want to, okay? You don't need to call us that now, just call us Charles and Max as normal okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Pierre whispered, a soft look appearing his still reddened eyes.</p><p>"Can I ask a question?"</p><p>"You don't need to ask us permission for that either Pear, just ask us baby," Max said.</p><p>"Where did you get the juice?"</p><p>Max chuckled quietly as Charles smiled and shook his head, turning without words to open up a small box next to the bath.</p><p>Pierre's eyes widened at the sight of it, and the contents within. Several more small cartons of juice were visible, some sort of cream (he couldn't read the label from where he was), a first aid kit and, although it didn't surprise him really given who he was dating, several bottles of lube.</p><p>Despite his emotions still being slightly all over the place, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it and the contents. The teasing, "Prepared, are we?" falling from his lips before he had even thought about it.</p><p>"Just a little," Max grinned as Pierre shifted slightly and turned sideways, his shoulder leaning on his chest, Max’s arm going around his waist as he leant forwards and took the juice from Charles.</p><p>"Why juice?" he asked, taking a couple of sips before lowering the carton. Before he could stop, Charles slipped his hand into his, lifting the carton again to his lips.</p><p>"Finish it Pear, trust me baby, you'll need it, it will help after the scene."</p><p>Nodding slowly and taking a few more sips with some gentle encouragement, Charles smiled, brushing some sweat-matted strands of hair of his face and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as he began to explain.</p><p>"Because you need something with sugar after a scene baby, and this is the best kind for your body to absorb without you experiencing stimulation side effects like you would with something with caffeine in."</p><p>"Oh," Pierre blushed slightly, “Yeah that makes sense. But why there? I mean why is the box in here. Why did you have it in the first place?”</p><p>Max and Charles shared a look.</p><p>“Because of me”</p><p>Pierre looked bewildered at Max’s comment.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Max seemed to hesitant for a moment, “Max?” Pierre pushed a little, a frown appearing across his forehead and worried uncertainty beginning to build in his eyes again as he moved. Water almost splashing over the side of the bath as he turned in Max’s arms, placing the empty carton on the side behind them.</p><p>Seeing Max clearly unsure of where to start (which to anyone that knew Max Verstappen was practically unheard of), Charles answered.</p><p>“Max has subbed for me sometimes Pierre, he’s a switch, that’s why the box is here. It doesn’t matter who it is. Any of us may need nutrition or care after a scene and keeping the box in here seemed to make the most sense.”</p><p>Pierre looked confused for a moment before understanding appeared in his eyes and he leant forwards kissing Max gently. Charles stroking his hand down Max’s shoulder as he watched them kiss quietly. Max’s spare arm running up Pierre’ back and pressing their chests together.</p><p>Pulling apart, Pierre spoke, “I didn’t push you, did I?”</p><p>Both Max and Charles looked confused.</p><p>“What you are talking about?” Max asked.</p><p>“I mean,” Pierre blushed slightly, eyes averting, “You know, with what we were doing?”</p><p>Both Max and Charles were bewildered, “Baby I think you’ve lost us.” Charles chuckled. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean with Max being a switch, I don’t want you to feel you have to Dom me. I mean I know I'm new to this and I still have a lot to learn but I want you both to like it too and I don’t want to you to feel you have to do something or behave in a certain way just for me. I mean I know we all have our alone time as a pair occasionally, but I don’t want you to feel Max you have to try and Dom me if you don’t like it.” Pierre practically gasped out, speaking faster and faster, the anxiety and lingering insecurity from what they had just done, coming to the forte.</p><p>Max laughed. He didn’t mean to and seeing Pierre’s face grow even more anxious was enough to make him stop straight away and pull him in close, but he couldn’t help it initially. Only Pierre, their kind-hearted, gorgeous Pierre, could be still be in partial sub-drop but worrying about Max.</p><p>“Baby you don’t need to worry.” Max grinned, a slightly heated look appearing in his eyes, “Do you remember how hard I was earlier?” At Pierre’s slight nod he continued. “That was because of you baby. I’m a switch because I love being able to dominant someone, but I also love to be dominated as well. Now we’ve started this, I couldn’t be happier. Do you know why?”</p><p>Pierre shook his head, eyes still faintly startled.</p><p>“Because I get to have the best of both worlds.” Max shivered slightly as Charles draped a possessive arm around his waist and nipped the side of his neck. </p><p>“I get to have Charles being our annoying dom.” Pierre couldn’t help but chuckle at the “HEY!” that came from Charles.</p><p>“And” Pierre shifted as Max cupped his cheek, “I get to have you being our amazing sub.”</p><p>He couldn’t have stopped the blush if he tried. It seemed to be all he had done since they had first found out what he wanted from them. But they were wrong.</p><p>“I’m not amazing Max.” Pierre moved, only to be stopped by Charles spare hand cupping his chin and turning his gaze to theirs.</p><p>“You are Pear, don’t think otherwise.”</p><p>“But I’m not!” Pierre exclaimed, “How can I be after the way I’ve reacted today. You two make me so happy and I loved what we did but my head is still partially screaming at me now going you’ve fucked up.”</p><p>As he spoke, Max released his arm from Pierre’s waist and began to place soft kisses down his shoulder. No words were spoken between them, but Charles kept his hand under Pierre’s chin and kept his gaze locked on him, his voice gentle as he asked the question that had been burning through his mind since they had first realised Pierre had fallen into partial sub-drop in the first place, “What makes you think you’ve done something wrong?”</p><p>Pierre’s answer was so quiet they barely heard him, almost a whisper, “I stopped.”</p><p>“Pierre?” Max lifted his head from his shoulder and looked up, his confused gaze meeting Charles.</p><p>“What do you mean sweetheart?” Pierre’s gaze tried to drop again, but Charles kept his hand firmly in place, “Do you mean when you called yellow?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>The quiet admission from him was enough, “Come here baby.” Charles pulled Pierre fully into his arms and began running his fingers through his hair. Max moved, curling around both of them as much as possible in the water.</p><p>As they settled against him, Charles pressed a soft kiss to Pierre’s crown and began to speak. “What makes you think baby you’ve done something wrong by calling yellow?”</p><p>Before Pierre could speak, he continued, “Pear we want you to call yellow if you aren’t comfortable with something or you need a break or even if you just stop feeling what we are doing. What we did, what we want to do requires trust on a level so profound it’s extremely hard to fully comprehend sometimes until you are in that moment.”</p><p>“But we didn’t really do much and I called it,” Pierre murmured.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter,” Max kissed the back of Pierre’s shoulder as he spoke up, “Charles is right, you being okay. You being happy, is all we want and is what makes this so worthwhile for us. If you’re not happy Pierre, we can’t be either.”   </p><p>“You’re really not mad?”</p><p>“Baby, what makes you think we would be?”  </p><p>“Because I couldn’t do much, and I should have been able to. I should have been able to take more teasing. I shouldn’t have needed to call yellow at the very first scene we’ve ever done!”</p><p>“Pierre,” Charles gently tilted his head up from where he had been trying to bury it in his shoulder, stroking the side of his cheek fondly as he met the slightly tearful (and clearly frustrated) blue gaze.</p><p> “Every sub is different baby, there is no right or wrong here. No set way we expect you to do things. I know I can speak for both Max &amp; I…”</p><p>Max began nuzzling the back of Pierre’s neck and shoulder. Tightening his arms around his waist and placing soft kisses of his skin.</p><p>Charles continued, “when I say that you did more tonight than we expected from you for the first time. More than either of us had imagined. We are both so proud of you Pierre, and you calling yellow doesn’t matter to us. We need you to understand baby, that there is no shame, no weakness in calling a safe word if it’s too much. That’s what they are there for, and we WANT you to use them.”</p><p>Pierre sniffled into his shoulder and Charles dropped his head too, beginning to join Max in placing soft loving kisses down the side of Pierre’s jaw and neck. Both their hands running soothingly up and down his back.</p><p>“I guess I didn’t do enough research after all,” Pierre spoke quietly.</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Charles asked.</p><p>“I guess,” Pierre sighed and sat up a little, resting his hand on Charles shoulder as he held his other arm out to Max. Max smiled and tucked himself in, kissing both of them briefly.</p><p>“I guess I didn’t think I’d need to call yellow in my first scene that’s all. I read about things like edging and I thought I could take it, but I couldn’t.”</p><p>“Ok, let’s break it down then,” Max said, “What did you struggle with about it? It’s not a bad thing to have limits Pierre, we all do, and perhaps we’ve found one of yours’s.”</p><p>Pierre hesitated, clearly trying to work out his feelings, the internal battle visible on his face.</p><p>Charles spoke first, “Ok baby let’s keep this simple and we can process it together.”</p><p>“Did you like what we did overall?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“What did you love about it most?”</p><p>Pierre blushed again, but joint affectionate looks from Charles and Max seemed to encourage his voice to continue.</p><p>“You two controlling me. Knowing what I wanted before I even knew it myself”</p><p>“Ok and what did you like the least?”</p><p>“The edging. I mean I liked it to begin with but then it just got too much. It was so intense, with the plug and the touches and I just couldn’t take it anymore!”</p><p>Pierre’s voice dropped to barely a whisper again, uncertainty still clear in his voice.</p><p>Max leant up and kissed his cheek softly, drawing his uncertain gaze to his own as he kissed him gently. Pouring love and reassurance into the kiss.</p><p>Pulling back, Charles fingers grazed the side of Pierre’s jaw and he turned his head, lips brushing against Charles own.</p><p>“Was it just the intensity of the edging that was overwhelming? Not the actual act of it?”</p><p>Pierre nodded.</p><p>“Would you be willing to try edging again baby, not the same way, but maybe ease into it a little more and see how you feel?”</p><p>“Yes, I just,” Pierre stopped suddenly, uncertainty appearing again.</p><p>“You just what Pierre?”</p><p>“I’m just nervous. I don’t want to feel like this afterwards again. I don’t want to feel ashamed of what we did even though I loved it at the time.”</p><p>“That’s sub-drop sweetheart, sub-drop can often leave a sub feeling ashamed, depressed, isolated, confused and alone. But you’re not alone, and you shouldn’t feel ashamed and whilst we can’t say it will never happen again, we can try and work towards preventing it as much as possible. That's why us talking, us communicating with each other is so important.”</p><p>"And if it happens again?" Pierre asked.</p><p>Charles shrugged, "Then it does Pear, and we will deal with it together."</p><p>As Charles finished speaking, Pierre looked back and forwards between them, their words, and the fiercely protective but loving looks visible in their eyes seemingly to finally fully register in the deepest part of his mind. The gaping hole that the fierce anxiety that had started shortly after the scene had ended, quietening and calming within him. It was like something had clicked. It wasn't an instantaneous change. It was never going to be given how much sub-drop had unexpectedly affected him, but he could feel calmness returning and a feeling of just wanting comfort and protection wash over him.</p><p>His face gave him away, and when their arms opened, he sank into them. Nuzzling kisses being pressed over his shoulders soothingly. They didn’t need words now; soft kisses being shared and they both felt Pierre become almost boneless in their joint hold. Not in a dangerous way, but in the sense his mind and body seemed to finally be at peace, and he was finally relaxing in their arms. The worst of the sub-drop effects were over.</p><p>Guiding Pierre into Max’s arms, smiling as Pierre nuzzled his face into Max’s shoulder, Charles stood up. Moving to the other end of the deep bath, he grabbed the washcloth and the soap, and together he and Max took it in turns to wash Pierre. This wasn’t about Pierre losing independence, or the ability to do anything now the worst of the sub-drop was over, this was about establishing and strengthening their emotional and physical bond for the future.</p><p>They couldn’t guarantee sub-drop would not re-occur in the future. But they could guarantee how they would help now. And Charles knew one thing was for sure. He was a lucky man, an incredibly lucky and privileged Dom to have two amazing partners who were a natural switch and sub. And he would make sure their well-being and happiness always came first, and if they hit a stumbling block, like they had tonight, they would work through it together. Talk about it, learn from it and grow from it. Because that’s what they were. A threesome. A triad. A unit.</p><p>Tomorrow, when they had all rested, they would talk more, they would go through the soft and hard limits. They would establish safe words, and they would love each other as they had done for years already. This new D/s relationship wouldn’t weaken what they had with each other. If anything, Charles firmly believed with time it would strengthen it even further.</p><p>Max’s eyes met his, relief clear as Pierre snuggled deeper into his chest and initiated a kiss, and he smiled.</p><p>Tonight, was about reassurance and recovery. Tomorrow was about the future. And they would build it together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always kudos and comments are really appreciated💙💙</p><p>Feel free to come and talk to me on tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (www.kyoukai-kanata@tumblr.com).</p><p>Let me know if there's is anything in particular you want to see in future chapters.</p><p>And just a final FYI, as this fic goes on I do plan to have the relationship balance out a bit more. Pierre will gain confidence. He will end up topping-from-the-bottom as well sometimes in scenes and taking control of his Dom's. But, like in many D/s relationships, this often only happens with time and individual development and security.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)</p><p>This will get smuttier as chapters go on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>